


Intimacy

by Idiot_Savant



Series: The Knight and the Paladin [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_Savant/pseuds/Idiot_Savant
Summary: Talia Bryce and Paladin Danse have an encounter strictly off the record.(AUTHOR’S NOTE: this is the first explicit scene I’ve ever attempted to write, and I also wrote it at 1am so please excuse any ridiculous lol. Thank you, wonderful AO3 community!)





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any FO4 companions you want involved with the FSS or any specific requests for writing, just comment below and I'll deliver!

Perfection- a word that Danse hardly ever thought he’d use in any context, besides perhaps a newly forged set of power armor or a fictitious world where ghouls and super mutant scum were no longer there to exterminate. Yet here he was, in a place adeptly called Sanctuary, with Talia Bryce, who he’d sponsored to enter the Brotherhood merely months ago, who was in his arms, and whose lips were against his. If anyone found out about this… well, he knew it would be disastrous, but truthfully he didn't care. _He_ was holding her, her arms were wrapped around _his_ neck, and her legs were coiled around _his_ waist, and _they_ were alone… _together_ \- and he couldn't be happier.

“And you’re sure you’re okay with this situation?” He asked her in a hushed tone in between breaths.

Talia smiled. “Of course. You’ve only asked a million times.” She kissed him again. “But I do have one condition.”

“Anything. You name it,” he said quickly, desperate to feel her kisses again.

“If you say _‘Ad Victorium’_ at any point, I am leaving and everything stops.” She said with a playful smile.

His eyes twinkled as he grinned. “You’ve got it.”

He gently placed her down on the floor of the bedroom of their little house in Sanctuary Hills and wrapped his hands around her waist. She stood on her tiptoes, eagerly trying to reach him as she pushed him backwards towards the bed in the room.

“Against the wall.” She ordered him with a smile on her face.

Danse chuckled, settling himself sitting on the bed with his back against the plastered wall. “I thought that _I_ was the commanding officer?”

Talia grinned, shaking her head. “Not today.” She crawled up onto the bed and straddled him where he sat, kneeling with his legs in between her knees. She leaned forward ever so slightly and bit his lower lip. Danse’s hands trembled as he decided where to place them. After all, intimacy was a scarcity in the Brotherhood of Steel. But he eventually decided to place them at her waist-that seemed safe.

She could sense his hesitancy. “Danse, are you nervous?” She whispered, holding his face in her hands.

“Was that obvious?” He choked.

“You could say that. But don't worry-” She leaned forward, her mouth brushing against his ear. “I’ll take charge,” she whispered, moving her mouth lower, planting a gentle kiss on his neck. He closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling heavily. Talia smiled to herself- seeing this bear of a man so vulnerable and a man who was usually so IN CHARGE flustered was something that was sending waves of playful chills down her spine with every little noise, breath, and body movement he made.

Things would've been a little slowed down if he had been wearing the Brotherhood uniform instead of his casual sweater and jogger pants he was wearing at that moment. Talia’s fingertips slowly traced down the sides of his torso until they reached the hem of his grey sweater as she continued kissing his neck, making her way to his collarbone.

Danse had an involuntary intake of breathe when he felt her fingers touch his bare skin, starting at his pant line, then slowly going back up against his abs as she tantalizingly took his sweater off. He felt a little exposed without a top of any kind on, but it was a little exciting. He also felt another relatively new and exciting feeling as she took his hands in hers. She stared into his eyes as she guided his hands in a similar fashion under her tank top like she had just done with him, but paused and had him stop when he reached the cups of her bra.

She pressed her forehead against his. “Do you want to feel them?” She breathed.

Danse swallowed hard- he hadn't realized he’d been holding his breath. “I’d be honored if you’d let me,” he whispered back.

Talia chuckled. “You nerd.” She reached behind her back, leaving his hands on her bra, and started unclasping it from her back. There was a pop, then she ever so slowly removed the straps from her shoulders and tugged her bra down and threw it behind her.

Danse’s heartbeat was getting faster by the second as he felt the soft skin of the woman he cared so much about against his hands. She smiled, bringing the hem of her tank top up and over her head, exposing herself. He sat there, mouth gaping open slightly, as he took her in.

“What’re you thinking?” She whispered.

He shook his head and smiled as he looked at her. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

She bit her lip as his hands gently went up to hold her face. “That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I’m topless?”

“No.” He breathed. “I thought that long ago.”

Talia smiled. “You can kiss them if you want.” She said, her thumbs rubbing his neck.

“This is uncharted territory for me,” Danse began. “I’ll follow any orders you give me.”

She kissed him deeply. “Do whatever thought pops into that head of yours.”

He nodded, returning her kiss. “Yes ma’am.” He slid his hands behind her back, holding her once again in his arms, leaning forward. He placed a tender kiss on one of her nipples, getting a deep inhale from Talia- he liked that. He put a little more pressure on her nipple, sucking it rather than a kiss and he felt her fingers running up his neck into his hair. He looked to her- her eyes were closed. Her reactions were a wild ride in itself, and he could feel a particular heat welling up within him he otherwise hadn't felt in his life before he met Talia. He followed her advice, and, on a whim, decided to use the tip of his tongue to flick and trace around her nipple. (In retrospect, it seemed so juvenile and a bit silly in theory, but damn if it didn't _feel_ so _good_.)

“Oh, wow,” Talia breathed, a smile on her face. “You catch on fast.”

“Am I…pleasing you enough?” He asked a bit uncertainly.

She smiled at him, bringing his chin up to kiss him. “Yes, Danse. Don’t worry.” She kissed him again before he returned to her breasts, this time to the other nipple. She closed her eyes, feeling every little movement of his tongue- he was being so careful.

He suddenly pulled her right against them so their bare skin was pressed up against each other as he kissed her deeply- and that’s when he felt it. The pressure of his cock pressed very aggressive against his pants, and right where Talia had placed herself on top of him too. She pulled away from him and smiled, his face flushing. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be sorry,” she told him sweetly. She adjusted herself ever so slightly and reached one of her hands behind her, her fingertips brushing up against the bulge in his pants. He inhaled sharp as he felt it, a part of him a little confused, and the other desperately hoping she’d keep doing whatever she was planning. She put a little more pressure into her touch, rubbing the fabric above him back and forth slowly.

“Oh…god…” he managed to get out amongst a few quiet moans. Usually danse took pride in being able to keep his emotions in check, but he couldn't contain himself. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall as her touch continued and as it got faster.

“Are you ready?” Talia asked him quietly.

He nodded. “Yes.” Truthfully he wasn't sure _what_ exactly she was referring to, but at this point, he figured it would be just as enjoyable as everything so far.

She smiled and stood on her knees, pulling her sweatpants and panties down and sort of clumsily past her ankles as Danse sat, breathless. Her body shone in the moonlight the window on the adjacent wall brought in- it was a glorious sight. His breathing quickened as she reached for his pant and undergarment hems as well, and dragged it down over his bum, down past his knees, and finally off of his feet. He was almost embarrassed at how silly his fully erect cock looked compared to how absolutely breathtaking she looked- but after looking at her expression as she took in his sight, he felt a little better.

“Paladin,” she said with a smirk. “Wow.”

He didn't know what to say, so he just reached for her neck to bring her closer so he could kiss her again. She flicked her tongue against his as they tasted each other, then she took his hands in hers and brought them to the back of her bottom. She bit her lip as she adjusted herself once again on top of him again, lowering herself until she could feel the tip of him against her. She locked eyes with him- this was, after all, his first time. She wanted to make sure he was alright and on the same page as she was. He nodded, his breath, while quick, was steady. The anticipation for both of them was getting overwhelming, it was almost tastable. With one deep breathe, Talia slid herself down on top of him. throwing her head backwards and moaning.

“Oh, god,” Danse groaned. _This…_ was something else. His eyes closed in pleasure as she raised herself slowly, then came back down, her hips moving back and forth to boot. His grip on her tightened as she moved faster and faster, his teeth clenching. _God, she was so smooth…_

Talia panted as she moved. “You feel so good,” she breathed.

“Lay down,” he almost growled. “I want to pleasure you.”

She nodded obediently as they switched positions.

He basked in her body below him and kissed her deeply in between breaths. He was slightly nervous, but hell, he was determined. He felt her arms find themselves to hold his back as he held himself up with his hands besides her face. He very cautiously used a hand to guide himself to her, and slid himself slowly inside her. He relished in her moaning, her toes curling, and every little thing she did as he pulled back, then forward again. She dug her nails into his back- and he _liked_ it. He thrusted himself, faster and faster, as she panted and whined every time he moved.

“Deeper,” she breathed, bringing her forehead to his as much as she could.

“I don’t want to harm you,” he said.

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about that.”

He nodded as he panted, pulling back until he was almost out of her, then, with one fluid motion, thrusted more deeply than before.

Talia gasped, almost screaming, her legs bucking up and coiling themselves around him. “Yes,” she breathed, her teeth clenching. “Please…” The sound of voice, asking, _begging_ was such a turn on. He continued to thrust deeper, getting faster, listening to the sound of her moans transitioning into whines, then to cries. “Yes!” She squealed. With every thrust he gave was a different noise she emitted, her nails digging deeper. He pressed his mouth to hers, relishing in her moaning into his mouth as he went faster than ever before. Talia shrieked, whining, and he could see her eyes crossing. He kissed her neck as he fucked her, and suddenly he felt her tighten up, almost pulsing, around him. “Oh, Danse,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her teeth clenched and she nearly screamed as he felt her cum, her grip on him becoming a little weaker as she began trembling. “Oh wow…”

He felt himself, too, begin to pulse and he panted and grunted, desperately wanting whatever feeling came next. He had a sharp intake of breathe as he felt his tip twitching, and could feel himself emptying out into her. His arms shook and he laid down on top of her as he finished, the two gasping for air.

 

 

They still were an entanglement of limbs and flesh soon after that, their breathing finally slowed, his head still nestled in between her breasts. She was gently running her hand in his hair, looking down at him. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not, and couldn't see his face. She didn't mind though- intimacy was a beautiful thing, and knowing that she had been able to experience it with Danse had been a precious experience. “I love you.” She whispered to him quietly in the night.

He sleepily looked up at her. “I love you too, Talia.” His eyes were twinkling and he had that grin on his face that made her heart flutter. “And thank you. For showing me how to love.”

She grinned from ear to ear, and leaned down so that the two could share one final kiss before falling asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
